Alice in wonderland :the drug version
by fairychild01
Summary: hey im really hyper and really bored so im writing this story about alice in wonderland the real version and how she really got there...lol anyway this is rated pg13 for the drug use stuff...
1. down the rabit hole

Alice in wonderland (the drug version)  
  
Hi im really bored and yeah this story is really funny enjoy  
  
Chapter One : down the rabbit hole  
  
Alice was sitting in her front yard making a crown out of daisies when she   
  
noticed an odd plant growing among the daisies. It look like a plant that   
  
she had seen her older teenage sister with. She went over to the plant and   
  
tried to smell it but sadly it didn't have much of a scent. Then she   
  
remembered she saw her sister light the plant on fire and then smell it.   
  
Alice assumed that the plant had a beautiful smell on fire because she had   
  
seen her sister smell it allot. So she took out some matches wrapped the  
  
plant in paper (like she had seen her sister do) and smell it . It smelled so   
  
good Alice decided to smoke it like how her sister would some times do.   
  
"Wow man this plant is really nice", said Alice.  
  
then Alice saw what looked like a rabbit hoping along the yard. By now she was  
  
so wasted so thought it had clothes on and was singing a catching song "I'm late"   
  
while looking at a watch.  
  
"Hey is that a rabbit , wow you know it would be funny if he was singing and  
  
wearing a suit , hey I think ill follow him"  
  
Alice took another sniff of the plant and skipped over to the rabbit, frightened   
  
the rabbit jumped down a tunnel( it wasn't a rabbit hole sorry just a construction   
  
tunnel made for a pipe or wires to be put in there, ) Alice high on pot jumped   
  
down what she thought was a rabbit hole. While she was falling down the hole   
  
the drugs really started to work.   
  
"HEY! What if... I .... fell so far that I got to the other end of the world  
  
where the people stood upside down............"  
  
Well in time Alice fell into a room with only a door and a table on the   
  
table was a bottle marked "drink me" Now Alice being so stupid and high  
  
walked over to the table and read the bottle and drank it.   
  
  
  
"Hey this bottle says drink me I guess it wants me to drink it",  
  
doped up Alice said ............... (the next chapter will come soon) 


	2. Alice and the drunken door knob

Chapter 2 - Alice and the drunken door knob  
  
Where we left off , Alice had found a bottle marked "drink me"... Great.. Yeah well you do the math. Anyway back to the story...  
  
Alice picked up the bottle And poured the liquid down her throat. Alice now high and drunk on whatever the hell was in that bottle walked over to the door  
  
"Hey that door has a funny door knob it looks like its asleep".Alice said not noticing that she had shrunk about 3 feet.  
  
"Hey Mr. Door knob hello... wake up"  
  
"Huh?"said the door knob apparently he had dosed off and was experiencing a hang over   
  
"Oh hi , can you not talk so loud. Yeah man that would be great"said the door knob  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to speak to ummmm..."said Alice  
  
"LOUD!"said the door knob aggravated  
  
"Oh yeah hey did you see a white rabbit come through here?" Alice asked.  
  
"Yeah he like turned me around and went through the door"said the door knob who was now sniffing Alice's "plant".   
  
"Hey can I do that" Alice asked  
  
"Sure if you have the key that's up there" the door knob said pointing at the table.  
  
Alice looked up stared at the key for a while and realized she wasn't as tall as she used to be and couldn't reach it.  
  
"Hey I cant reach the key... it like high ... and im like short"said Alice. Then all of a sudden a little box appeared Alice opened it and inside   
  
was a cookie a brownie and some candies all of which were marked "EAT ME" Alice being high drunk and short took a bite of the brownie...Great, Anyways  
  
Alice started to feel funny (what a surprise) then light headed and then became unconscious. When she finally woke up she found she was bigger or as Alice said   
  
"Hey the room most have gotten smallest or smaller I forget maybe I had a growth spurt."  
  
"Hey you're up grab the key" said the door knob  
  
"What key ..oh I got it is this what a key looks like wow!" said Alice. She picked up the key and was able to figure out what to do with it too.   
  
(Wow now I'm surprised) anyway, she put it in the keyhole and turned the door knob but when she couldn't fit she began to cry. She cried for so all it  
  
had practically flooded (or she thought it flooded) this made her cry more. Horrified he'd die if Alice didn't stop he reminded her about the bottle.   
  
"Yeah just drink from the bottle and all your problems will go away" said the door knob.  
  
Alice obeyed him and drank from the bottle she felt better and happier and realized she could fit through the door so Alice left her drunk friend and ventured off into wonderland...  
  
(Next chapter will come soon)  
  
. 


End file.
